


Train to Anywhere

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Handholding, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Chisato and Kanon's date as based off of the 1koma and altered for my and the requestor's amusement





	Train to Anywhere

Kanon hopes she’s at the right station. She’d left home a few hours earlier in case she got lost - which she did a few times - and now she’s about on time to meet Chisato. She’s been sitting on the bench for quite a while though. Her legs have fallen asleep and she fidgets to wake them. Maybe she’s at the wrong station?

“Kanon-chan?”

Oh, thank God. Kanon’s face instantly brightens when her eyes land on Chisato’s petite figure hurrying towards her, creamy hair trailing behind.

“Chisato-chan!” Kanon stands. “Good morning…or, um, afternoon?”

Giggling, Chisato holds out her hand which Kanon takes. “Noon. The train’s on a different platform.”

“So I was in the wrong place.” Kanon sighs. This happens too often for her to really feel upset but it’s still disappointing, especially since it happened before an important date. At the very least, she came to the right station. That has to count for something!

The two attempt to make it through side-by-side but with people pushing them every which way, Kanon’s panic levels are on the rise. Chisato disappears behind passersby and Kanon is tossed further and further the opposite direction. The frustration of not being able to catch up and the confusion where in the hell she is nearly brings Kanon to tears. That is, until someone firmly takes her hand and drags her along.

Then she cries.

“Kanon-chan! It’s me!” Chisato reassures the girl as she hurries to where their train has just arrived. She doesn’t say anything else until they’re safely inside and seated for fear it will slow them down. Kanon’s heart jumps each time she reminds herself to calm down because Chisato’s got her, and she’s sure her face is a bright red by the time they stop. 

“Are you okay?” Chisato asks.

Kanon wipes at her eyes and nods. “I was… so scared…”

 

“I’m sorry if I startled you. I panicked and um…” Clicking her tongue, Chisato averts her eyes. “Never mind.”

Kanon nods slowly, though not quite understanding. So even Chisato can look like that, she thinks as the train departs to their unsaid destination.

~~~~~~~~

They hadn’t established any particular place they wanted to see before getting on the train. Kanon trusts Chisato enough to let it be an unsaid surprise. Normally the location would be stated right away for both of their sakes but not this time.

And boy is the train ride feeling much longer than usual.

“Chisato-chan?”

“Mm?”

“Where are we going?”

For a moment, Chisato hesitates then replies, “You’ll see.”

Great. Ominous. Loving it. Kanon sighs and tries to recall which train they boarded. With the chaos of the station and not really being told anything regarding the date besides the time, that’s proving to be impossible. It would have to be somewhere quiet or at least fairly empty since neither of the two enjoy crowds. Maybe the beach? That’s a nice book stereotype couples do. Perhaps a cafe? A library? Hm, would Chisato enjoy that? Kanon doesn’t particularly know. Maybe the actress would because that’s a big part of her profession.

Haha. That’s… sad. Kanon doesn’t even know for sure about that small part of Chisato. How is she going to guess the location before they get off?

~~~~~~~~

Chisato is… nervous. Chisato is indeed very nervous. She can hardly feel her hand in Kanon’s as their grips tighten. She has no fucking clue where they’re going. She chose whatever platform was the least busy and went with it. Gods, where are does this train take them?

Cityscapes pass and Chisato guesses they might end up by the seaside if the direction she’s thinking of is correct. Getting home is certainly going to be a problem but that’s to be worried about later. Still, this sort of surprise is nice as long as it’s with Kanon. Chisato smiles and leans against the other girl’s shoulder. Kanon briefly tenses then returns the gesture, resting her head over Chisato’s. A quick glance over and it’s confirmed her cheeks are flaring. Not like Chisato is doing much better in the first place. They wait in silence.

Kanon eventually speaks first. “Is the train ride long?”

“We’ll see.”

“Are you feeling tired?”

“A little bit. The shoot went overtime last night.”

“Did something happen? You’re okay, right?”

Chisato giggles softly. “It’s nothing to worry about now. I’ll be alright.”

Kanon pouts and buries her face into Chisato’s hair if only it would both convey how she feels and hide herself from anyone staring. She smells so nice, thinks the drummer, like flowers… Kanon could get addicted to this kind of thing. 

~~~~~~~

To Chisato’s great relief, the coast means the aquarium and Kanon has mentioned before that she quite loves seeing marine life. It’s also something they never really do together considering cafes and walks are cheaper and closer to home. It’s a good plan. A great plan. In fact, Chisato almost got a rush of excitement to go herself when she stepped off onto station grounds. That is until Kanon squeezes the life out of her arm and begins running out of the crowd.

“Kanon-chan!” Chisato gasps mid-struggling to keep up. She stumbles a little, brushing by and slamming into whoever has the misfortune to get close. Oh Kanon… They both certainly look like a flushed mess by the time they’re down the stairs and onto calmer streets. Chisato keeps back a smile and pats down stray locks of Kanon’s hair when she stops and turns.

“Ah, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Chisato-chan.” Kanon scrambles to fix the ruffles in Chisato’s look, smoothing out silky hair and plush cotton. Chisato shivers and takes Kanon’s hand.

“It’s okay. What happened?” 

“Ah, um..” Kanon shuffles in her spot. “I just panicked and people were moving so quickly..."

Chisato laughs and laces their fingers together. "That so? Okay. How about we continue to our destination, hm?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~

Kanon is truly beautiful. 

Yes, Chisato has thought such things many times before. The idea sits in the back of her mind often when they're together. But this is...a crime. Kanon was absolutely thrilled when she laid her eyes on the aquarium and is currently enthralled by the surrounding tanks. She's sparkling, happiness radiating off of her in waves. Chisato can't help grinning along with her.

"Chisato-chan, look," Kanon chirps, pointing at a lingering turtle. "I think he likes me."

"Cute." A content sigh. "Ah, and there's another in the back."

Kanon nods and starts up again to the next section down a dim corridor. Smaller tanks line the walls along the way with flashing descriptions just below. It's almost like a runway with fish for an audience. The sight of where they end up brings Kanon to pleased astonishment.

"So many..."

Jellyfish. So many jellyfish. Chisato cranes her neck up and around at the pillared tanks just to see them all. There're so many, in fact, they're almost crammed together. Each pillar's illuminated in a different color each in dark shades. The one Kanon seems to favor fades between blue and red, washing the girl over in blankets of light. Chisato takes the moment of serenity to remember how to breathe.

“It’s so pretty,” Kanon whispers. A smile ghosts over her lips as she stares, hands clutched over her chest. “I’m...really happy we came here, Chisato-chan.”

“Mm, I as well.” Chisato keeps her gaze focused on Kanon and her eyes widen when Kanon suddenly turns and kisses her.

“Next time, I’ll surprise you.”


End file.
